gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 308 - Mysteries Unveiled
Ch. 307 - Underwater Excavations Ch. 309 - Lethal Enemy CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. The Syndicate Connection Travel to Kas Resort Time Loop Match 12 details in Kas Resort Time Loop 2. Sailing Away Plcae 4 Sailboat in the Garden 3. Intercepting Signals Travel to Puppet Master Find 12 hidden objects in Puppet Master 4. Jet Set Go! Have 3 Jet Ski in the Garden Upgrade 1 Sailboat to Level 2 5. The Contact Return to Boulder Beach Find 12 hidden objects in Boulder Beach 6. All The Pieces Travel to Tiki Beach Resort Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Tiki Beach Time Warp 7. Tin Man's Secret Return to Turtle Beach Find 12 hidden objects in Turtle Beach 8. Meeting Up Travel to Pulse Cannon Find 12 hidden objects in Pulse Cannon 9. Priorities Travel to Kas Divers Paradox Find 6 differences in Kas Divers Paradox 10. Need for Speed! Upgrade 1 Ket Ski to Level 2 Upgrade 1 sailboat to Level 3 11. Pieces of the Puzzle Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 308 scenes Have 1 Bora Bora’s Cannon in the Garden 12. Complete the Sculptor's Toolkit Collection Collect the Bora Bora Native Statue and place it in your Garden. 13. Mounted and Ready Upgrade 1 Bora Bora’s Cannon to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Jet Ski to Level 3 14. Taking a Round Shot Upgrade 1 Bora Bora’s Cannon to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Bora Bora’s Cannon to Level 5 15. Build The Vacationer's Paradise Complete the The Vacationer’s Paradise Wonder 16. Dreamy Beach Destination Upgrade the The Vacationer’s Paradise to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Kas Resort Time Loop Earn 2 stars in Kas Resort Time Loop! 3 Star Puppet Master Earn 3 stars in Puppet Master! 3 Star Tiki Beach Resort Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Tiki Beach Resort Time Warp! 3 Star Pulse Cannon Earn 3 stars in Pulse Cannon! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 308 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 308 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 308 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:The Syndicate Connection Ch.308/S.1 - Kas Resort Time Loop This is a nice change of place! It's about time we got some peace and quiet to precess all this information. The things we could do with a pillar-sized Time Crystal! A crystal like that can power any temporal-based device for centuries! Or it can be weaponized to cause irreversible damage to multiple timelines. The effects could be devastating! Quincy, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. While we were down at the Lost City... ... I saw the symbol of the Hourglass Syndicate carved into one of the Pillars! What?! Are you sure? I'm not sure what it means, but it can't be anything good. Something big is coming. A gigantic Time Crystal and the Syndicate in the same location! Quest:Intercepting Signals Ch.308/S.2 - Puppet Master Oh, it's you! You will love my most recent exploit! I figured out how to tap into ChronoBot's communication channel! And I conveniently managed to have a little sneak peek into one of his communicator logs. This is good stuff! Here's a gist of what I overheard. *Bleep, Bloop, those two agents might be onto us. We need to be wary.* *Bleep, Bloop, you need not worry about the two nosy agents. They will meet their end in my hands.* Ok, I may have added the *Bleep, Bloop* part for comedic effect. Bud I do believe, we may have a situaction soon. Quincy and Tessa need protecting! Luckily for them, that is right up my alley! Quest:The Contact Ch.75/S.3 - Boulder Beach On your toes! We've chanced upon a secret meeting of Time Thieves! I suggest we get closer, if we are to figure out what this secret meeting is all about. Did you hear that? They mentioned *Time Society tech*. And who is this *contact* they're talking about? These thieves are planning to steal Time Society tech But all Time Society tech is under surveillance in the Vault... ... which is why they would need someone who has access to the Vaults! That's where the contact comes in! That's it! Uh-oh. I was thinking out a little too loud. We need to bail this joint, pronto! Hurry! To the Time Machine! Leave it to Enrique to ruin a good cover! Quest:All The Pieces Ch.308/S.3 - Tiki Beach Resort Time Warp I knew it! I've put the pieces of this puzzle together! It's Raymond. He's the contact. It HAS to be him! The location, the suspect and the meeting! It all adds up! You could be right, but we need to be sure before we go about accusing Senior Council members! This is a very serious allegation, Enrique. We can't afford even a tiny chance at being wrong. We need concrete proof if anything is to be done. Not just on intuitions and guesswork. The Time Signature Logs! It is the proof that we need. But first, we need to inform the team. I'll get in touch with Quincy. He needs to know what's happening. Quest:Tin Man's Secret Ch.217/S.3 - Turtle Beach I've learnt something about tin man. This is groundbreaking news! Quincy! I've figured out why ChronoBot doesn't use a Time Machine to travel! His reactor core is fueled by Time Crystals. Just like a Time Machine! Tessa, are you suggesting that ChronoBot is a sentient Time Machine?! A sentient Time Machine... but how is that even possible?! But it does answer a lot of questions. His core can generate portals to other realms and timelines. That's how he shot Richard into the Dark Dimension! We need to share our discovery with the team! Enrique will be thrilled! Quest:Meeting Up Ch.308/S.4 - Pulse Cannon A message from Enrique. What a coincidence! Quincy! We need to talk. There is something that you need to know. You might want to hear me out first. ChronoBot is actually a sentient Time Machine! Also, there's a gigantic Time Crystal the size of a pillar, deep beneath the Atlantic Ocean. We think ChronoBot may have something to do with it! A sentient Time Machine?! How did you get to this conclusion? It's a long story. But based on the files that we have on the Hourglass Syndicate and our most recent encouner with ChronoBot, we're fairly sure of it. And the Time Crystal. THe size of a pillar you say. Wow! That is quite a discovery, Quincy. What is it that you wanted to tell me? Enrique wants us to wait for Eleanor. I am curious to see what she has to say. Quest:Priorities Ch.308/S.5 - Kas Divers Paradox Everyone's here. Make sure nobody's eavesdropping, Agent. What's the matter, Eleanor? Enrique told me we needed to talk. Quincy, what we are about to tell you is extremely controversial. So, make sure this conversation remains between us. We have good reason to believe Raymond might be involved in a black-market deal to sell Time Society tech. What?! Are you sure about this? This is serious allegation! We have proof that links Raymond to all of this. Which is wh- Hold on, it's my scanners. The lab! I'm detecting dangerous levels of temporal activiy. It's Tessa! We need to go. Now! Oh dear! Let's head to the lab! We will continue this later!